


Vainglory

by 1candyangle



Series: A Modern Man [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crossdressing Kink, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1candyangle/pseuds/1candyangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is the Winter Solider. Bucky loves dancing. Steve still loves Bucky and still wants to show him a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vainglory

Cold porcelain pressed hard against his skull where it rested on the bottom of the bathtub. The solider laid in the tub naked, surrounded by the tiniest inch of frigid water. His skin crinkled at the toes, shrivelling up. He eased out of a deep sleep, his mind blissfully blank from the soothing temperature. He was aching but empty of thoughts, sleep deep enough and short enough to avoid recalling any dreams. He stretched out his metal arm, groggily shifting position in preparation to get out of the tub. Objective, 4 hours sleep; achieved. He pulled the plug out which had been holding the water in and watched it drain.

Sore muscles moved, pulling the heavy body from the deep bathtub. Neck, spine and knees crackled when the joints shifted. The loud sounds made him wince and pause for any change in environment in retaliation to the noise. When nothing happened, he reached for the towel. Dried, he dressed in the practical heavy black jeans, thin wifebeater and thick loose hoodie. His hair - long ends curling from the moisture - was pulled back quickly into a tight bun. Never glancing at the mirror, the soldier quietly left the bathroom.

It was still dark out. The lights from the massive skyscrapers outside the window outnumbered any given by the stars or moon that he could see. The solider glanced around, noting no changes since his sleep. The door to the Captain’s room was shut tight but he could hear soft, even breathing. 

Bucky sat down on the couch and waited. 

 

\--

 

Breakfast found him a few hours later, leaning against counter while he ate the food given to him. The group called the Avengers were all in the same location, bustling about with their morning routine of eating. The Black Widow sat seemingly relaxed, head and body turned fully towards Pepper Pots who was straight-backed and proper as she vented over some matter or another. On the other side was the strange girl with her dark lips and weird powers, which she was currently using to scramble her eggs much to the delight of Betty Ross.

Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were gesturing to each other, crumbs dropping and coffee sloshing over the sides of cups. Hawkeye was sitting on the counter next to Bucky, glaring at the waste of caffeine. Steve was sitting at the table proper, eating his food with single mindedness to a task that needs to be completed as soon as possible. Sam was next to him, trying and failing to match Steve’s portion sizes.

It was rare for so many of them to be in the same place at once. This was only one of the few breakfasts that the solider had ever spent at the Stark Tower. A battle was being planned to remove a source of great concern for some reason or another from Hydra. The soldier would fight whoever the Captain told him to fight. But a battle still meant some level of planning, hence the crowd in the kitchen. 

His eyes scanned the room again, bypassing the men and lingering longer on the women. Wanda was talking, her painted lips moving. Betty’s hair was long and tidy, pulled back into a neat ponytail with her dark eyelashes casting shadows against her cheeks. There was a crisp brightness that shined around Pepper, with her perfectly pressed top highlighting her curves without crassness. There was no visible makeup on Natasha’s skin, her radiance coming through without aid, body language trained for maximum femininity.

Bucky glanced away, over to the side. Clint was watching him. 

“So,” he said, cocking up an eyebrow. “Admiring the view?” 

The soldier concentrated on the feeling of heat in his hands, imagining warmth and increased blood flow to his fingers. His cheeks did not blush. He let an easy smirk grow in return.

“What can I say,” the soldier drawled in the tone that made Steve happy, “they are the finest ladies I’ve ever had the pleasure of remembering, that’s for sure.”

Clint snorted then jumped down from the counter. He walked over to the Black Widow, leaned down and whispered in her ear. Bucky glared hard, imagining all the different things the guy might be telling her. She looked up in surprised, a big smile on her face. They both looked at him and winked. Dread settled deep in his stomach. 

The Black Widow grabbed a piece of toast crust from her plate and gently tossed it to hit Steve on the head. He jerked up in surprise, while Sam let out a big bark of laughter. 

Steve looked at her with fake sadness in his eyes. “What was that for?” 

She smirked. “Steve, in the years since you’ve been awake, have you ever once been to a dance club?” 

The room went quiet. Tony opened his mouth with an expression of mildly-malicious glee, but there was a sharp thud from under the table. His mouth closed with a pained snap. 

Steve’s eyes were wide. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking right up at Bucky. Bucky was holding his breath, not moving a muscle to spook Steve either way. 

The Captain’s panicked looked disappeared into stern determination in the span of a blink while he gazed at Bucky. He jutted out his jaw before looking around the table. Everyone was watching him.

“No, I haven’t.” Steve glanced up at Bucky quickly before looking to Natasha. “We should all go.” 

Bucky smiled. He vaguely remembered dancing. There were no real shapes to those memories, just the impressions of smoke, heat and bodies. Red lips. At the thought, Bucky’s tongue darted out of his mouth and licked along his lips. Waxy, artificial taste. Steve caught the motion, and the soldier saw a blush dart across his cheeks. 

Steve turned back to the group sharply. “Let’s deal with this threat first, and if all goes well, we can go out.”

 

\--

It went well. The soldier was in his element with his gun in his hand, standing at the Captain’s six. He got to throw the shield, passing it between him and Steve as needed during the battle. Bucky was happy, fighting with his team, seeing Steve battle without getting too bruised and no one getting shot or stabbed or beaten. Tony Stark was even somewhat less of a rude dick, finally moving towards forgiving Steve for the kerfuffle that occurred when Bucky was first brought in. 

A different sort of anticipation started to grow inside of Bucky as everyone moved back to base. Natasha was on her phone, researching the best place for a pack of superheroes to go dancing. Sam and Clint kept up a lively conversation of pros and cons of the clubs, with Stark butting in with his endless chatter and commentary. Bruce asked that the place had to have separate seating so he could just relax and enjoy a drink without having to dance. Steve was looking tight around the eyes the more Wanda spoke about how people danced really close together and how crowded the discotheques she used to frequent with her brother always were. 

Just before they reached the tower, Steve darted out quickly, not looking Bucky in the eyes. 

“I just need to run some errands,” Steve waved them away with his ears pink. “I’ll be back with enough time for me to shower and change before we go.” 

“Don’t chicken out on us, old man.” Natasha smirked at him. “We need to show Barnes what the nightlife is like in this century. Maybe teach you boys how to dance.”

“I remember dancing.” Bucky spoke up, thinking of the press of warm bodies under his hands, of twirling. 

“Yeah, but does Steve?” Clint asked, glancing in the direction that the Captain had ran off. 

Bucky thought about it, straining to remember. A small figure in his arms came to mind, thin and hard. His body was filled with the past echoes of exhilaration, anticipation and joy. He had been surrounded by music, clothes strangely light. Blonde hair and steady blue eyes. 

“Yeah,” Bucky responded quietly. “I think he does.”

Bucky broke off from the others as soon as they reached the tower. When he reached Steve’s quarters, he stripped off efficiently, moving directly to the shower. Washing himself in lukewarm water, he ran his fingers over his prickly beard. It was too rough for a night out, he knew. Lathering and shaving his beard happened quickly, muscle memory making short work of the grooming routine. 

The soldier was drying himself off roughly after exiting the shower when three soft knocks sounded on the door. Bucky wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the door. Steve wasn’t in sight, nor was anyone else. Sitting innocently in the doorway were three different shopping bags. Bucky looked around suspiciously before hauling the bags inside and pressing the bathroom door closed.

The shopping bags themselves were the reusable kind that Steve preferred. No logo or outward design explained where the items were from. Each bag was filled to the top. 

Bucky reached into the first bag. His metal hand pulled out a dress of dark blue. After it followed skirts of soft designs, crisp blouses and another dress of light material. There was also a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight grey henley. 

Heart beating wildly, Bucky moved to the second bag. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he pulled out a pair of panties. They were tiny, shiny and in his size. Reds and blues and greens and greys. Lacy, cotton and silk. It looked as if someone grabbed every type available. Bucky dropped his towel. Before even allowing himself to think about it, he had blue lace in his hands. He stepped into the leg holes and pulled them up. They sat low, cradling his balls close to his body. His hands ran down his body to where his thighs met his legs, moving around to cup his buttocks. His lower cheeks were exposed.

Panting, he upended the third, smaller bag. Lipstick, brushes and makeup palates spread themselves around him. He frantically opened each stick of lip makeup until he found the shade he remembered. Dark red. The soldier moved to the mirror, holding the tip of the tube over his lips. It was a match. 

Before he could brush the wax over his lips, he could hear the door of their quarters slam open, followed by Tony’s and Sam’s laughter. 

They were all going out. Together. In public, where it wasn’t safe. Bucky gently closed the tube of lipstick. He glanced around at the mess of products around the room. He quickly and efficiently folded and packed everything away. The jeans and soft henley were left out, the outfit being put on over the lacy blue panties. Hardly thinking, he pocketed the tube of lipstick, not wanting to part with it just yet. He wrapped a hair tie around his wrist, but let his hair stay down swinging around his face. 

He left the bathroom with a single glance at the mirror to make sure nothing seemed out of place. 

When he entered the room, Steve was already there dressed in dark jeans and an obscenely tight white t-shirt. Bucky bit his lip. Steve looked at Bucky, his eyes watching his mouth. Heat surged through Bucky. Steve was the one who gave Bucky the stuff. Steve knew what Bucky didn’t let himself think about anymore. Bucky wanted Steve. 

Bucky thumbed the lipstick in his pocket on the ride over, listening to Natasha’s coaching on what to expect, everyone promising that it was okay to leave if someone wants to, if it gets too loud or crowded or overwhelming. Bucky did not feel nervous. He could handle crowds and noise. The excitement surged through him. He was going to dance and have fun. 

Bucky smiled brightly at Steve before following the others into the club, bypassing security and the lines. Steve smiled right back, laughing. 

The majority of the team headed straight for the bar, but Natasha and Wanda grabbed him and pulled him towards the dance floor. The crowd was moving and swaying to a deep base rhythm. Everyone was pressed close to one another, and the amount of skin showing made Bucky bite his lips. The women gave him a few seconds to process before they were shoving and bullying him onto the dance floor. 

His keen eyes followed the moves of others, and within the span of half a song, Bucky had his hands on Natasha’s waist, his back leaning against Wanda, their bodies moving in sync. Bucky had his eyes half-closed, listening to the beat. He let his hips sway and his arms swing. The song changed slowly, base rhythm quickening. Natasha had started to gyrate with her hips against his, while Wanda grabbed his hand and raised their joined grip into the air. Bucky spun her around into the waiting arms of Sam. Bucky ran his metal hand through his hair, peaking up into the crowd. One hand on Natasha’s hip, he looked over the top of her head straight at Steve. Licking his lips, he could Steve flexing and staring transfixed at his moving body. Bucky could feel the tight caress of his new underwear with each hip movement.

Bucky could get used to this kind of dancing.

 

\--

A thin layer of sweat covered his body. He had danced for hours, alternating between Wanda and Natasha, as well as joining the weird modern dance of the group swaying in a circle without touching anyone. Steve refused to dance, sitting on the side lines with Bruce nursing a beer. The others would circle between the dance floor and Steve, alternating breaks. Bucky stayed on the dance floor. He even danced with a civilian, a warm bodied blonde with dark lipstick. When she tried to put her hand on his metal arm, he swung her gently around before changing partners to be with Natasha. No other strangers tried to dance with him again. 

Finally, he looked up and saw Steve settling the bill. The others were mostly off to the side, only him and Natasha, Tony and Pepper still on the floor. Bucky directed Natasha’s notice to this and she nodded at him before they left the floor, hand-in-hand.  
Steve was smiling softly as he looked at them. 

“Did you have fun dancing, Buck?” 

Bucky smirked. “There’s a lot more touching than I remember, that’s for sure. The question is, are we going to get into an alley fight on the way home?”

Steve laughed, loud and surprised sounding. “No we won’t, seeing as you haven’t been drinking!” 

The rest of the group were relaxed and happy sounding as everyone talked and cajoled each other. Apparently, everyone was really surprised by Bucky’s willingness to be on the dance floor that long. Steve laughed again at that, telling them about how Bucky used to never want to stop dancing, and usually only did when his dates feet started to hurt. 

Bucky just smiled, happy and content. His mind was calm, his body pumped up and excited in a long forgotten way. His fingers traced down to the lipstick in his pocket. He gently reached out to Steve, softly brushing his metal hand against Steve’s back. The blush that swept across Steve’s nose and cheeks filled Bucky with a sense of urgency to get home. 

Bucky and Steve did not touch in front of the others again. Bucky kept a respectful distance and Steve did not push it. They said their good-nights to the others and calmly walked into Steve’s quarters. The moment the door closed behind them, Bucky grabbed Steve and kissed him. Steve whimpered, raising his own arms to wrap around Bucky’s back. Their lips pressed together harshly, with no finesse. It had been so long since Bucky had felt Steve’s kisses. The memories were hazy, soft and dreamlike. The memories had nothing on the real thing. 

Steve’s scent was surrounding him, strong arms holding him and firm body pressed against his own. Bucky could feel the heat of Steve’s blush, his tongue chasing the taste of beer. Despite the roaring of blood rushing through his veins, Bucky felt calm. This was where he was meant to be. 

Steve’s hand ghosted down Bucky’s body, rubbing at his shirt to finally rest on his hip. Bucky could feel the stretch of his jeans over the lipstick where inches above it Steve’s fingers were flexing. He extracted his hand from around Steve’s neck to reach into his pocket. 

Bucky pulled away. For half a second, Steve’s head blindly followed, moving forward to keep their lips connected before he leaned back, blinking slowly. His eyes widened when he saw the lipstick Bucky was holding. 

“Bucky…” Steve started, sounding uncertain. The hand still resting on Bucky’s hip stopped its slight rubbing movement. “I know that was something you used to like. It’s okay if you want to punch me for presuming, but if you still like it, I want you to have it. You deserve to be happy, and I will try my best to give you the things you want. If the things in the bags weren’t right, it’s okay. I’ll do better next time.” 

Bucky smiled softly at Steve and opened the lipstick. Slowly, he gave the tube to Steve. Bucky leaned forward, pouting his lips out and looking at Steve with half-lidded eyes. Steve’s face relaxed, one side of his mouth curving up in a small smile, eyes suspiciously wet looking in the light. 

Steve rested one of his hands against Bucky’s jaw, while the one holding the lipstick moved forward. He lightly touched the tip to Bucky’s bottom lip. The first brush of the waxy paint felt like coming home. Bucky held his breath as Steve gently rubbed the makeup onto the softness of his lips. His hand guided Bucky’s face, moving it slightly as Steve worked. It was a short time before he was satisfied with his work, pulling his hands back. Steve smacked his lips together, and Bucky copied without thought, pressing the paint deeper. The smell of it was right under his nose, the taste on the tip of his tongue.

“How do I look?” Bucky asked, shy. Shy for wanting this still, even as a soldier. Shy for loving it. 

“Beautiful.” Steve replied, shamelessly. 

Bucky blushed and let it come to his cheeks. He moved back, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. The metal of his arm glinted in the soft light of the apartment as Bucky worked open his pants. He turned his back to Steve when he let them drop to the floor, bending down to fully remove socks and all from his legs and feet. A strangled grunting noise sounded from Steve’s direction.

Bucky turned his head, naked except for the dark blue lace panties and dark red lips. Steve was gazing right at his ass, looking stunned by the sight. 

“Still look beautiful?” Bucky said, mindful of his scars and metal arm, looking at Steve from over his shoulder, long hair obscuring his face.

Steve moved towards him, pressing his large bulk right up against Bucky’s back. His hands rested on Bucky’s waist, fingers teasing the band of the underwear.

“Beautiful.” Steve mouthed at Bucky’s neck from their new position, brushing his long hair aside. Bucky moaned at the sensation, pressing his hips back towards Steve, mimicking Natasha’s position from the dance hall. Steve was a lot more responsive than he had been, the hard line of his cock pressing through his jeans and rubbing against Bucky’s ass. Bucky gyrated, moving his hips to the beat still fresh in his memory. Steve’s hands tightened and he made little aborted thrusting movements.

“Fuck, Buck. Bed?” 

“Roger, Rogers.” 

They laughed a little, and hurried in the direction of the bedroom. Steve was still plastered right along Bucky, refusing to move away even as they walked. When they entered the room, Bucky spun and pulled Steve with him so that Bucky hit the bed back first with Steve right on top of him. Their legs tangled and Bucky roughly pushed up to catch Steve’s mouth in a searing kiss. The taste of lipstick grew stronger as it smudged across their mouths and their tongues licked it up. 

Noises spilled out of Bucky’s mouth, gasps and hiccups when Steve started to caress his body. Hands massaged near the metal shoulder, fingers rubbing against his pecks and nipples. Steve gently smoothed his palms over Bucky’s abs, one hand sneaking lower to rub the lace material. Bucky hitched his hips up towards the touch in permission, refusing to break the kiss. Steve boldly moved, cupping Bucky’s erection through the thin cloth. His hand explored, fingers digging in to the skin of his inner thighs, palm rubbing softly along his fabric covered balls. Bucky spread his legs, giving Steve greater access. His hand moved further down, sliding to feel between Bucky’s cheeks. 

The noise Steve made then was purely animal. He pulled away, quickly shucking off his shirt and pants, using super speed, agility and balance to spend as little time as possible away from Bucky. Bucky reached up and over to grab the bottle of lube in Steve’s drawer, bringing it closer. Bucky bit his lip as Steve took one look at the bottle and grabbed Bucky by the ass, lifting his lower body right off the bed and tight to Steve’s hips. Steve kissed Bucky hard, asking for confirmation with his lips and tongue. 

Bucky replied in kind, kissing back dirty. His flesh hand gripped into Steve’s short hair, while he brought his metal hand around until it met one of Steve’s hands gripping his ass cheek. He used his strength to move the hand further in, using his own fingers to guide Steve to his asshole over the lace. Steve groaned loudly before he pulled back. His eyes were nearly black with arousal.

Bucky sprawled out under his gaze. He lifted both arms above his head, pouting his lips and tilting his hips up. 

“One day,” Steve stated with his voice rough. “One day, I’m going to paint you just like this, so you can see yourself like I do. You are gorgeous. Beautiful.” 

Bucky licked his lips. “Steve, please.” 

There was no hesitation in Steve’s movements as he grabbed at the panties and tore them off Bucky like they were made of tissue paper. Bucky was left gasping at the sudden movement, his dick twitching as it was finally freed from confinement. Steely-eyed, Steve moved down the bed and took Bucky balls in his mouth, softly licking at them. The panting and gasping increased in volume as Steve started to run his lubed up fingers along Bucky’s hole. He could feel the soft calluses as Steve steadily increased the pressure, letting one large finger slide in. 

It felt so good, Bucky could barely think. The sensations of the warm mouth and wet lips, fingers poking, prodding and stretching his most intimate place combined were almost too much. His metal hand reached up into his long hair and held tight, pain pulling Bucky away from the edge. His back arched up when he heard more lube being added and felt the stretch grow deeper as Steve attacked his body with the single minded purpose to give Bucky pleasure. It felt like being consumed. 

“Steve, please. I can’t, I need you now. I’m not going to last. I want to feel you too.” Bucky begged him. 

Steve looked up from his place between Bucky’s legs, spit and lipstick smudges covering his mouth. He surged up and Bucky bent to meet him half way. They kissed hungrily, moaning and biting at each others lips. Bucky spread his legs wide, rolling his body up so that his knees rested on Steve’s massive shoulders between their two bodies. Steve adjusted himself, leaning back and guiding himself into the place where Bucky was made slick and loose. Slowly, the stretch grew. The overwhelming sensation of Steve entering him caused tears to start to collect on Bucky’s cheeks. Steve stopped.

“Bucky,” he panted, worried. “Am I hurting you? We can do other things, we can stop, I’ll do whatever you want.” Steve ran a gentle hand over Bucky’s cheeks.

Love surged through Bucky’s body. He felt in love, and loved, needed and beautiful. He turned his head towards Steve’s hand, pressing a soft kiss there. The imprint of smudged lipstick made him smile. 

Bucky tilted his hips up, pressing Steve deeper into his body. “I need more, please Steve. It doesn’t hurt, I just want you.” 

Steve slowly continued with eyes fixed on Bucky’s face, searching for any hint of pain. Bucky let him look, let him see how much Bucky wanted it all. When Steve’s hips pressed fully against Bucky, the soldier let his head tip back, exposing his neck as he moaned. Steve’s lips explored his skin, not moving his hips yet, just kissing and suckling at Bucky’s neck. Panting, Bucky slowly circled his hips. Steve moaned and gently thrust his hips forward. 

Bucky picked up the pace, circling and pushing back, egging Steve to give it to him harder. Steve arched back, gripping onto Bucky’s knees, keeping him spread. Steve arched an eyebrow in confirmation. Bucky smirked, curling up his painted lips. The smirk disappeared into a shout when Steve pulled nearly all the way out before ramming back in.

They kept the brutal rhythm, pushing and pulling at each other, using their strength and stamina to shake the bed, springs creaking ominously over the sounds of their moans. Bucky could feel the orgasm brewing, tension in his back growing while his balls pulled up tight to his body. All he could do was pant little moans of Steve’s name on repeat. His hands were grappling, alternating between twisting the sheets and groping at Steve’s shoulders and back. One thrust knocked all the air out of Bucky’s lungs and he came, spilling messily onto the both of them. 

Steve made a sound like a whimper as Bucky clenched around him, losing pace as his thrusts became ragged. Bucky could feel the pulsing of Steve’s balls as he emptied himself into Bucky. They both collapsed onto each other in a sticky mess. Panting, Steve curled himself onto of Bucky, resting his head against the metal shoulder. 

Bucky laughed, shocked and happy. “You owe me another pair of blue panties, Steve. I think those were my favourite.” 

Steve smiled, his lips pressed up on Bucky’s skin. “I will buy you 100 copies of those same pairs if you will let me tear them off of you over and over again.” 

“Deal, buddy.”


End file.
